


The Weigenlied

by icarus_inlavender_honey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Disorder, Cancer, Gen, Hospitalization, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_inlavender_honey/pseuds/icarus_inlavender_honey
Summary: Hi! This is my first fic on here! Please pardon grammatical and spelling errors and do enjoy the story!!!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	1. Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on here! Please pardon grammatical and spelling errors and do enjoy the story!!!

Things have always felt perfect with Asahi. He felt like your soulmate, your twin flame. You guys were in college, he was majoring in fashion design, you in business. It was your final year, getting closer to graduation. You guys were planning to build a business together selling the clothes he made. Just a small shop near you. You guys didn't see each other much during the day so you made up for it when you were home. You entered your apartment with a heavy sigh. The sky outside was painted with beautiful yellows and oranges that faded into a blue. You slipped of your shoes and put your keys and bag down, looking out the window.  
You didn't know asahi had come home before you. He came out the bedroom quietly, admiring you looking out the window. You were being showered in the golden, fiery light of the sunset. He went over to you and pulled you into an embrace. "Hello dearest, you look as angelic as ever" he said and kissed your forehead. He spun you around then dipped you,placing a kiss on your lips. You stared up at him with a smile, admiring his chestnut eyes in the light. "And you look just as handsome as the day we met" you said, recollecting the memories you guys have shared since your second year of high school. He let you back up, pulling you to the couch "oh that can't be true. I have to at least be a little more charismatic" he said with a chuckle. You were captivated by his voice alone, not to mention his looks and his personality. "Maybe you have maybe you haven't" you said in a joking manner. He laid on the couch and opened his arms to you to join him. You went almost immediately, laying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around your back as you nuzzled into his chest. Once you were settled and comfy, he whispered to you a small "i love you. Forever and always, til the end of the world." 

You were a bit surprised by how this suddenly came. You shimmied up some and kissed his chin, the stubble on it being a bit rough against your lips. "I love you too,and if the world ends i want to meet you again as a star" he let out an airy laugh. You felt it against your body as it rumbled in his chest. He looked down at you "then lets meet again as stars." You admired the soft smile he had, his perfect teeth, him. You wanted these moments to last forever, but of course everything comes to an end. That's how the world is, as cruel as it is. You looked back over to the window, the sun setting quickly before you guys. "Asahi?" you sat up a bit, resting your head on the backs of your hands. They felt the pulse of his heartbeat. You loved listening to it. It felt nice. "Yes darling?" he asked. You fought the urge to get a big goofy smile. "Can we go stargazing? It's warm enough out tonight to go" you got the puppy dog eyes that he wouldn't be able to deny. He looked out the window then back to you "fine we can but in a little while so it gets dark and i get more cuddles" he said and held you a bit tighter. You nodded and got comfy again. He stroked your hair gently, humming your guys favorite song. You closed your eyes, listening to him and his heartbeat. 

After he finished the song, he just hummed an aimless tune. Your mind wandering to the times you guys had when you were younger. You remembered the day he asked you out, it was a nice spring afternoon. You felt like your world had slowed and crashed. It felt like the gods were on your side. If only they stayed like that. After an hour or so, you guys got up and stretched. You guys got ready and dressed to go and got to the car. He paused for a second "oh wait! there's something i almost forgot!" He ran back inside. You got into the passenger seat and buckled in, waiting for him to come back. He came back after a few minutes but didn't seem to be holding anything. When he got into the car he put on your guys playlist, buckled in, and started the car. "Did you forget your phone?" You asked to which he shook his head "its a surprise" he clarified so you wouldn't ask more about it.You knew to leave it at that, but you couldn't help but wonder what it was.

He drove you to the field you normally went to, it had a park near it too. You got out the car and set the blankets up. You put on the Bluetooth speaker and put the music on. You turned to him with a big smile, just being happy. He admired how amazing you looked like this. You spun around before falling to the ground, looking up to the sky and giggling happily. He laid down next to you, looking at you more than the sky. You got closer to him and locked your fingers together. You reached up your free hand, tracing fake constellations. He was adoring the sight of you. The way the stars reflected in your eyes, the way your lips curled into a smile. Everything. You looked over to him, feeling his stare. You gave him the smile that could kill gods. He blushed a bit and smiled back before giving you a kiss. 

After a while of the gazing, you got up and tagged him then ran off "YOU'RE IT!" you called to him. He ran after you,trying to catch you. Your laughs rang out through through the field. After a bit, he caught you.You both stumbled to the ground laughing. "I love you so much" "i love you too, darling" he gave you yet another kiss. You guys got up again, catching your breaths. You went to the playground and got on the swing, kicking your legs for momentum. He went onto the swing next to you, having fun just watching you swing and giggle. 

He remembered why he agreed to come out here tonight. He got up off the swing. You watched him and slowed yours to a stop to follow him. He walked over to the spot where you guys had had your first kiss. He looked to you then held out his hand, which you took quickly. He held it tenderly. He pulled out a small velvet box. Your thoughts started running rampant and your heart rate picked up. You searched his face for the meaning behind the box. He opened it and you let out a small gasp. Of course there was a ring inside.A beautiful one at that. He looked into your eyes. "Y/n. would you please give me your forever? I want to be with you in this life and the next. Til my dying day. I want to wake up every morning to your angelic beauty. To seethe light enter your eyes when you wake up. To feel the utter joy of knowing you're all mine forever and ever. I love you more than anything and i love seeing your smile. The way your eyes light up when you see something you love."

You watched him, blinking away tears. "I didn't believe in soulmates before i met you. I didn't even believe in true love. But you gave me hope so please,will you be my forever?" You nodded a bit too much, unable to give him an answer or you'd sob. His eyes lit up as he slipped the ring on your finger and kissed the back of your hand. He stood and hugged you tightly "thank you" he said, fighting back tears. You guys stood there for a few minutes cherishing the moment before going to pack up the blanket and stuff. 

You guys drove home and went back to the living room, cuddling again and watching tv. After a few hours, you guys retired to bed since you both had classes in the morning.


	2. The Star Boutique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE AGGVDADALIDVIA PLEASE FORGIVE ME IM GONNA UPDATE ASAP

Graduation came and went. You and Asahi had spent more time together, refurbishing a nearby vacant lot for your store. You had growing worry though, Asahi had been suffering from headaches that seemed to worsen each time they came. They lasted longer and came more often now yet, he still insisted on helping you get the store ready for the grand opening of スターブティック. The Star Boutique.

The more his pain grew, the more your fear did. You decided that you'd take him to the doctors soon, whether it meant you'd force him or take him willingly. One of the days you guys were working on the interior design, doing a paint job. He looked paler than normal. "Go take a break, darling" you said to him, to which he shook his head "I'm alright" he replied and continued painting.

You knew that wasn't true but couldn't force him to take the break. After a few minutes, you heard a loud clang and spun around. The rush he'd been using was on the ground next to the bucket of paint and Asahi was holding his head, a look of pain twisting on his usually calm face. You dropped your brush and went over to him quickly "are you ok?" you asked with urgency. He could only groan in response. Even that sounded like it was a pain to do. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly "blurry...everything's blurry" he sounded a bit panicked. 

You put your hands on his shoulders and got in his line of sight "look at me" you directed but his gaze went next to you. 

"Am i looking at the right one?" his gaze flickered between you and the space next to you. 

"Are you seeing double? Is it still blurry?" you asked and he nodded, meaning yes to both. You ushered him outside, maybe it was just the paint fumes. You sat him down outside against the wall, he still looked bit pale. "Stay here, i'll be right back" you said and went to grab him a bottle of water. You came back to him, sitting back with his eyes closed. You sat next to him and gave him the water which he thanked you for. You nodded and decided to bring up the subject of taking him to the hospital.

"Asahi..." you became immediately hesitant on the matter. "I think we should go check you out with a doctor. I'm getting worried, these headaches have been getting more persistent each passing day. I just want to make sure everything's okay and nothing serious is happening." He stayed as he was wit his eyes closed, hoping the pain would ease up. 

"We can go" he replied simply, forcing himself to speak through the throbbing pain. You let out a tiny sigh o relief and smiled "yeah, i'll work on scheduling an appointment" you replied, standing up and going back inside, leaving him to calm and hope the pain eases sooner than later. You continued painting, occasionally looking outside to see him still seated there. You hummed softly as you finished a wall and went to go clean the brushes in the back rooms sink. You walked back out, wiping your hands off on your paint stained apron, holding the brushes between your elbow and side. You looked over to the window to see if he was still sitting there, he was and drinking his water slowly. 

You cleaned everything up and closed the paint cans, moving them to a wall and stacking them. The sun had started setting now d washed the room in a fiery orange light. You walked out to Asahi and held your hand to him with a smile "lets go home."

He took your hand and stood up, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. He ran his thumb over your knuckles gently and said "yeah" and walked with you to the car. You guys drove home and sat snug on the couch. He fell asleep after awhile but you were still awake, watching his peaceful face. You shifted a bit, getting up and making sure it didn't wake him up. You walked to another end of your guys apartment and pulled out your phone, checking the time. It was 9:37 pm. You tapped your foot on the floor, calling his doctor and hoping he'd pick up. You only got his voicemail and sucked your teeth a bit, waiting for the beep. After it came you explained the situation. The random nausea, the headaches, and now the vision issues then said the polite farewells you needed to and hung up. You went back to him and laid in his arms again, falling asleep.

The next day, you got a call back from his doctor. He explained that you should come in with him as soon as possible. You decided today would be best and set up a time. You told Asahi and he agreed on the time. You guys wouldn't be working on the shop today so it was fine. After a few hours, you guys got ready to go to the doctors. You felt a slight unease in your stomach as you clutched the steering wheel and drove. 

You get there and wait for his name to be called. He seemed more quiet than usual, almost scared of what might happen. You held his hand tightly trying to comfort him through your own fear. He took your hand in his as well. "Asahi Azumane?" the nurse called. You both stood and walked into the office after her. You sat on the cold plastic chairs in his doctors office. You fiddled with your hands, shivering from the coldness. You wanted to hold your breath so you wouldn't have to smell the sterile hospital smell. The doctor greeted you both and asked the normal questions and then moved on to ask about the symptoms he'd been having. He answered them the best he could. The doctor took notes and nodded each time he spoke. After a bit, he typed on his computer then looked to you both "we're gonna do some blood work and then we'll see where to go from there. The best thing that could happen is that we put you on some meds and get you glasses, the worst is that you'll have to come back here for an MRI scan and more after that." He seemed too light hearted and easy about this. 

You let Asahi go with his doctor, sitting there for the few minutes it took for the blood drawing. He came back with the doctor, a bandage on his arm. "Alright! it'll take a few weeks for it to get back to us with results, for now keep in touch and please take it easy" he folded his hands and sat back down at his desk. "I say go get your eyes checked, see if you need perscription. Don't work too much, only a few times a week and do take care." You bid your farewells and went about your day.

The overwhelming sense of dread filled you more and more as it went on. What if he was really sick? What if it was more serious than you thought? You tried shaking away the dreadful thoughts. It didn't work until he embraced you into a tight hug, burying your face in his shoulder and embracing his warmth. You only thought of him smiling, remembering the night at the park. You inhaled his scent deeply. Coffee, spices and home. You smiled lightly and pulled him down into kiss "I love you. To the sun and back" 

He smiled "i love you too darling, to the sun and beyond." He peppered your face with kisses, making you giggle and laugh. "There's that gorgeous smile" he chimed, smiling like he usually did. 

"And theres that amazing smile i fell in love with" you replied, resting your head on his chest. You listened to his heartbeat. The reminder that this wasn't some dream. This was real, and so was he. You guys swayed slowly like this before it turned into a small dance. You guys waltzed to his low singing. Before you knew it, it was late into the night. Almost 2:45 am. You laughed off the time and decided to head to bed, remembering the doctors wise words for him to take it easy.


End file.
